Rotten Heresy and Chocolate
by skyh8er
Summary: Rumors aren't nice to spread, especially when they're secrets that shouldn't surface. The worst rumors, though, are the false ones. And Francis learns that personally. Loosely based on Hatsune Miku's "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate." Some UsCan, RoChu, hints of UkFr, PrussiaXFrance.Possibly S.KoreaXFrance Mpreg, OOC characters, character suicide, sexual scenes, etc. Rated M for that.
1. Search for the Headline

I gave a sigh as I made my way through the hallway to my locker. Just another long, boring day at school. And nothing to print in the school newspaper. Seriously, nothing interesting happens nowadays.

"Yo! Wait up!"

I turned. Gilbert was running over, clearly tired from his run. I just smiled at him. "Found anything interesting we could print in the newspaper?"

"Nope. But… maybe the awesome me can have the front page all to myself?"

I shook my head. "You're not interesting enough. It needs to be something that'll capture everyone's attention. And you, umm… well don't."

"Rude head," he grumbled. 'You're just jealous I'm awesomer than you."

"Uh-huh. At least I, unlike you, am making an effort to find something to write about."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I'm unawesome?"

"Yes."

"Watch. I'm going to make you regret saying that."

"Oh, really? I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me? Set your pet bird on me?"

"Nope. Unmask you."

"Huh?" I turned to look at him. "Whatcha mean, unmask me?"

He leaned in close to me. "Exactly what you heard. Unmask you. This is an academy for rich families, not for low scum like you."

I flinched away from him. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I flinched. "Good. Glad you know your place, Francis." Then he turned and walked away.

One thing to know about my "friendship" with Gilbert is that it's mostly blackmail. He knows about my background and uses it against me. If everyone found out, well, my reputation at the Academy will be ruined. No must know. Ever.

I turned and finished walking to my locker. I wouldn't consider my relationship with Gilbert close to a friendship. It would be more like a one-sided love or something like that. I'm not sure, though, his true reasons for blackmailing me. All I know, though, is that he threatens me with that so often, I wonder when he'll finally open his mouth. It's only a matter of time, even though we've been living with this secret for the past four years….

I gave a sigh as I walked off. I wasn't in the mood of going to swim practice, but I knew I had to. If the captain noticed I wasn't at practice, well I was definitely going to get kicked off the team. Last thing I needed.

**-Time skip-**

"Ugh, these uniforms are so small!"

"What do you expect? Boys need to wear speedos for swim. The coach said so long ago."

Yes, the most embarrassing part about swim was the speedos. But for the fortunate ones, like me, we were allowed to wear jammers, or whatever their names were again. I gave a bored sigh as we climbed in, dived in or jumped in (feet first). Hopefully swim practice was not going to be tiring again today.

The pool was divided in six lanes by the markers. Since we weren't an even number, four of us managed to fit into every lane except for lane six, the shallowest part of the deep end (9 ft.) I was stuck in that lane along with Jack. Seriously, we needed two more people to make it even, and Yao said he had been going to bring in a new swimmer today.

"Where's the captain?" Jack asked me. I shrugged. "He said he was going to bring in a new member."

Just then we all heard a voice. More like two voices that were clearly arguing. One we all recognized, the other…. Not so much….

"Let go, Yao! I am not going in there! It's too vulgar!"

"You're already changed! Besides you agreed to this in the first place!"

"The vulgarity! Nooooo!"

We were all already in the pool, but we could totally still see what was going on. A boy was pulling another one over. The one doing the pulling was a Chinese boy and the newcomer… I didn't recognize…

"Kiku! You're here to join?" I called out to him. Kiku stopped struggling and gave a small nod. His shyness was probably getting in the way. Yao took advantage of Kiku's immobility to shove him into the pool. Kiku gave a squeal as he fell into our lane. Both Jack and I were alarmed.

"Yao! Can he even swim?"

"Yes! I have seen him swim lots of times!"

After some painful silence, Kiku resurfaced and spat out some water. He remained there, floating, and glaring at Yao, who only grinned at him.

"What was that for!? You could have killed me!"

Yao just shrugged as he dived in. He resurfaced and playfully punched Kiku (received a dirty look) and then turned to speak to all of us.

"Alright, everyone, this is our new member, Kiku Honda. Please treat him with respect. He's a decent swimmer, not as good as our best, but he'll help us in the upcoming swim season."

Kiku mumbled a bunch of 'Konnichiwas' as we all said hello to him.

Yao then made Kiku swim over to where Jack and I were hanging out at by the wall. After Kiku accommodated himself, Yao placed himself before Jack. I tried not to groan. It was clear we were going to do the circle patterns.

"Listen up!" he called out. Then he looked up at the coach, who recently arrived.

"Mr. Jones, we are ready to start," Yao said, looking up at our annoying coach, Mr. Jones, who was also the history teacher. He nodded and quickly took row. Then he looked briefly at that one person whose name I forget before addressing Yao directly. "You may start. For warm-up, do 8 laps free-style. Then when you're done, wait for the next set of instructions. Start. The distance between each swimmer is going to be 10 seconds."

Yao nodded. We all looked at the big clock. The hand reached 60. "Go!"

Yao pushed off from the wall and swam along the marker quickly, putting distance between him and Jack. Jack pushed off when the hand reached the 10, I at the 20 and Kiku when it reached 30. It was going pretty fast, so we didn't get much rest.

After the warm-up, Mr. Jones made us do 8 2-50's. Two laps make up a 2-50, so we did 16 laps in total. Afterwards, it was 4 laps of backstroke stream-line, butterfly, breaststroke and then finally freestyle.

**-Time Skip-**

"Ugh! It was so tiring today!" I complained as we dried ourselves in the lockers. Yao rolled his eyes as he wrapped a towel around his head. To give him some privacy, I turned my back on him, at the same time wrapping a towel around my waist.

"What do you expect," he responded. " no exhaustion? And besides, Kiku did pretty good today, no?"

I nodded. "Poor him, though. He obviously was very embarrassed."

"I know. And you can turn around now."

I did and he turned his back as I changed. We continued talking, though.

"I like how Kiku swims," I added as I finished buttoning up my jacket. "He may swim slowly, but at least he's not as exhausted as the rest of us."

Yao nodded as he turned around and picked up his backpack. He then pulled out a comb from it and rapidly combed his somewhat long hair. I made sure my hair looked okay before I swung my backpack onto my back. "You going out with Ivan or something?" I asked as I noticed he was making sure he looked okay. He laughed. "You know me too well. Of course I am."

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun."

"Xiexie."

I then left. Halfway to the dorms, I remembered I need to ask Mr. Jones something. One of my plans for the newspaper was to interview the teachers and find out interesting stuff about them, stuff students didn't know about them. Like what they like, dislike, etc.

As I approached the room, camera in hand, I heard voices. I recognized the voices as Mr. Jones and that one student he looked at earlier today at practice, Mathew Williams. (Wow I actually remembered his name!) Matthew was one of the shyer swimmers. Pretty good at it, but we rarely remember him because he doesn't speak to anyone unless spoken to. He has always been comfortable with Mr. Jones, though.

_Maybe Matthew needs something? I'll wait until they're done._

I peeked in. I was shocked at what I saw. I don't know why, but then I picked up my camera, took of the flash and took a couple of pictures. Then I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the classroom.

* * *

**AN:** I'm back with a new story! Except this one will only be posted here (for now XD)

So, like it? Any guesses on what Francis saw?

Free-style, butterfly, breast stroke, and the 2-50's are all swimming techniques. No I didn't have to do any research for that. I'm in the swim team at my high school, so I know this stuff.

I'll try and update as soon as possible. But for now, stay in suspense!


	2. Fake Chocolate

_It can't be… No it can't be… Impossible… How…._

I remained silent, sitting on the edge of my bed, mindlessly flipping through my most recent pictures. _What to do? What to do? What should I do with these pictures?_

I groaned and laid back. _No…. I can't… I must delete – _

"Hey Francis! You busy?"

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. Gilbert was standing in the doorway, his pet bird sitting on his head. I normally poked fun at it, but I had no reason to today.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked as he closed the door. I quickly hid the camera. "Nothing."

"Oh really? What's with the camera?"

"Nothing."

He then tried to grab it, but I kept it out of reach. "It's nothing, really."

"Don't believe you. Hand it over."

"No."

He and I had a small struggle. When we finally stopped, we both were on my bed, the camera in his hand.

"Give it back!" I said, trying to snatch it away from him. He moved his arm out of reach, clearly not going to without a second fight.

I collapsed back on the bed as he began going through them. "Nice…"

I cringed when he suddenly stopped commenting. "Oh, what's this? You photo-shopped this or something?"

"No, it's real."

"O lalala~. We could use this, Francis."

"Oh really," I said as he sat up. "How? Blackmail?"

"No, you bird-brain. The newspaper headline."

I laid there, thinking for a moment, then shook my head. "No, it's too risky. Besides-"

"People like chocolate, Francis! All we're doing is feeding it to them. Where's the harm in that?"

"A lot. For starters-"

He glared down at me. "For starters what? You're not willing to print this? For what reason are you not going to let me use this piece of chocolate?"

I sighed. "There's no way anyone's going to believe it."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "That's the point. People like chocolate, especially fake. They need something to taste, to enjoy and here it is," he said waving the camera above my face. "And who said I wasn't trying to get the headline?"

I groaned. "Fine, you win. We'll use the least exposing pic and can we please alter it so it doesn't affect them, please? I don't want to ruin anyone's lives."

Gilbert just leaned downwards and kissed me. "As if, birdie. Just leave it to me. I'll get it out on paper and printed, 'kay?"

I nodded and received another kiss. "Well then see ya, birdie."

I watched him leave with my camera. "See ya."

_Was this wrong? Was it going to be harmful? But… it is chocolate after all, no?_

* * *

**AN:** I'm alive still! Thought I wasn't going to update this one ever again. but I got the necessary motives to : a review demanding more. So here it is!

Wah! This was a very short chapter! Oh well, there was plenty of codes here and there. So, can anyone guess what the chocolate is all about? If you can't, just stay tuned for the next chapter! It may or may not be revealed._  
_

There were some PrussiaXFrance moments here. Their relationship shall be explained as story progresses.

I don't like what I've planned for the next chapter but hopefully I won't be killed...

Yes, Francis is kind of OOC throughout the story, but I need him to!

Enjoy your fake chocolate!


	3. Distributing Dark Chocolate

"Oh my! Look at this!"

"Can you believe it?"

"Oh~ so interesting!"

"Let me see!"

"Don't shove!"

*laughter*

"Yo! Faggot! Is this really you?"

Matthew looked at the group of boys that had called out to him. They were holding a copy of the school newspaper. They beckoned him to walk over, which he refused to.

_What's going on?_

"Matthew-san!"

He turned. Kiku was running over, also holding a copy of the newspaper. He stopped to let him catch up.

"What is it?"

"Look at this!"

Matthew took the newspaper and stared at it in shock. Pure mortification was reflected in his eyes. _ It can't be…._

"Matthew-san….is…is it true?" Kiku's eyes held no contempt, only concern.

Matthew's blood ran cold. The urge to cry came up. Kiku, obviously sensing it, immediately hugged him and did his best to console him.

**-Time skip-**

Alfred Frederick Jones, known to the student body as Mr. Jones, and "Coach" to the swim team, sat down at his desk, preparing the lessons of the day. He already had a good work-out schedule ready for the swim team and was quite pleased with it.

Yao cam bursting in, holding a copy of the newspaper.

"Mr. Jones!" he called out, gasping for breath.

"Yes Yao?"

"Lo-"

_Ring._

"Sit down in your seat. Tell me after class."

The students were giggling as they entered the class. Instead of sitting down at their desks, ready to learn, they stood huddled in groups, whispering and laughing.

When the second bell rang, he noticed they remained there, immobile.

Picking up the nearest marker, he turned to face the whiteboard. After uncapping the marker, he wrote the warm-up.

He was shocked to see no one in there seat (with the exception of a few) when he turned around.

"What's so interesting that you can't seem to remember what the bell means?" he asked.

One of the troublemakers raised their hand. "Is it true what it says in the paper, Teach?"

Yao, who sat in the front row, quickly handed him one of the newspapers. He took it and skimmed through it. He felt dread rise up, but kept an expert poker face on as he looked at the front page.

"The media can lie, no? Besides, with today's technology, they can make anything seem real," Alfred said calmly, handing Yao back the newspaper. "And this is Economics, not gossip land. So sit down, take out your notebooks and answer the warm-up."

As groans broke out, he glared at them. "Now, before I think you all know what to do with your end-of-the-semester projects and decide to bring the deadline closer."

**-A moment back in time-**

I picked up the newspaper on my way to 1st period. After sitting down, I actually bothered looking at it. I was shocked by what I saw on it.

**-Another time skip-**

Gilbert looked startled as I stormed into the Newspaper Club's meeting room during lunch. I know he always hung out there, for unknown reasons, and since there was no meeting that day, perfect timing on my behalf.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Then I slammed the newspaper down in front of him.

"Explain _that_ to me," I growled as he looked at it briefly.

"The headline we both agreed on. Besides, it reveals nothing."

"The picture says it all. There's no need for revealing identities! Now their reputations are ruined! What have you done!?"

Gilbert stood up and smiled at me. As he walked towards me, that smile remained plastered on his face. My anger slowly gave way to fear as he began to corner me.

"What _I've_ done? No, Francis. I only elaborated on _your_ work."

After he cornered me, he began to stroke my hair.

"This is your doing, lovely. Not mine. If you hadn't taken those pictures, well, then this would never have surfaced. Besides, where's the harm in feeding people _dark chocolate?_"

When I couldn't answer, he just smirked.

"Exactly what I thought."

Gilbert then kissed me gently, caressing me at the same time. I closed my eyes and let him. As if I had a choice, anyway.

* * *

**AN:** Wah! Sorry for the late update! School has kept me very busy lately! Anyway, here's chapter three. Sorry for the extra suspense. It gets revealed in the next chapter! I promise. I have about 13 chapters or so of this story written, but I haven't found time to upload them until now. Chapter 4 shall be on it's way.

Nothing much to explain here. The Economic junk I got from my sister who already took that class. Ugh... Hope I got nothing wrong. Me still a freshman and taking World History Honors. Don't take Economics or Civics until three years from now.

Will try to upload Chapter 4 in about three days. Really depends on my schedule.

Bye for now! Please review! :D

P.S. Sorry for creepy Gil in this one. And for all Gilbird fans, I'll try to bring him up more often, okay? Gotta run! (Once more I apologize for Dark!Prussia!)


	4. Conflict at the Pool

I walked out of the locker room, my towel draped over my arm. I noticed that no one was in the pool, which was strange. Coach has a strict rule about getting in the pool as soon as we get dressed. When I looked around, I noticed the main reason it wasn't being reinforced: Mr. Jones wasn't there.

There was a group of boys hanging around. As I got closer, I realized they weren't hanging around for the heck of it. They were around a frail-looking boy. I immediately recognized him.

Some of them were holding him. He looked scared. The boys were laughing and saying obscene stuff.

I started running over, but Yao ran past me. He grabbed one of the boys and the boy turned around. Before the boy could do anything, Yao punched him, sending him flying into the second lane, narrowly missing the lane line. Another one of the boys tried to attack Yao, but Yao kicked him, sending him crashing into the others, who had let go of Matthew to rush to the aid of their comrades. Yao tensed up, getting ready to take on all of them at once.

"Stop!"

We all turned. Coach was standing there, clipboard in hand, an angry expression carved into his usually happy face.

"What's going on Yao?" he asked, turning to him.

Yao looked at him. "They were bullying Matthew, sir. I was only helping him."

Mr. Jones sighed. "Those involved in the fight, I'll see you after practice. Yao, give me the names. The rest of you, 8 laps for warm-up. Someone go yell at the girls to hurry up."

As Matthew quickly retreated to tell the girls, I spotted Kiku run over to him and fret over him all the way to the girl's locker rooms. I quickly put on my cap and goggles before diving in. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing exactly why the boys had been bullying Matthew.

The girls eventually joined us and got scolded for taking too long.

"Poor Matthew," murmured Jack when we both had finished out laps. I nodded in agreement. He then continued, "I wonder who could have printed that picture into the newspaper."

"What picture?" I asked, expertly feigning ignorance.

He looked at me in surprise. "You should know, Francis. I know you're in the Newspaper Club."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I know everything that is to be printed. I didn't even have an article this time, if you didn't even notice."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So," I said, fixing my cap, "what was the picture about?"

"It was a picture of Matthew and Mr. Jones kissing. But I think it was Photo-shopped. There is no way it's true."

"Couldn't have agreed with you more," I grumbled. "People love spreading stuff like that all the time."

"Okay everyone!" Yao shouted. "Coach left me in charge, so you all have to do what I say, understood?"

Everyone groaned in protest. "Go to the other side, now!"

He made us practice the flip between butterfly and backstroke. Nobody got it right, at least in Yao standards. In the usual standards, Jack did it perfectly.

We were then forced to do about 10 25's (or more, lost track). We all knew it was punishment. The boys: the fight. The girls: taking too long to get dressed.

Yao then decided to continue playing dictator, because he forced us to do 4 laps of butterfly. The junior varsity got away with a 100 IM medley.*

After I paused to catch my breath at the wall (after two laps), I noticed that in the junior varsity section, Matthew wasn't there. _Weird…_

"Francis! Why did you stop? Keep swimming!" Yao's annoyed voice startled me.

Quickly, I pushed off from the wall, dolphin-kicked and used my arms to "leap up"**. I knew it wasn't a good idea to get on Yao's nerves when he was already mad. He loved making us do IM medleys "for fun", especially when he was in charge, which happened rarely, thankfully.

**In Pool Office…**

"They disregarded it as photo-shopped. The Newspaper Club took no responsibility for it, though. Said something about chocolate."

"I'm sorry…"

Alfred just smiled and hugged Matthew. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You are not guilty of anything."

Matthew looked at him with those wide, adorable violet eyes of his. They slowly filled with tears that spilled out, slightly uncontrolled. Alfred sighed and consoled him.

"Wh-wh-what will happen to you?" Matthew whispered.

"I'll be suspended for a couple weeks or so. Since whoever printed that picture didn't add details, and there's really nothing to investigate, so they'll just suspend me for a while. I managed to convince them not to investigate you."

"Investigate me?"

"Sorry, I meant to say interrogate you."

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes. After a while, he reopened them and looked at Alfred. "Alfred, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What if you get punished for this? I mean-"

Alfred shook his head. "Won't happen. Don't fret about it, Mattie."

"Then…do you still love me, despite all the troubles I've cause you?"

Alfred looked at him in surprise. After glancing quickly at the shut door, he gently kissed Matthew. Matthew immediately pressed himself against him, not wanting this sweet, perhaps one of the last, moment between him and Alfred to end.

When Alfred broke the kiss, he smiled down at Matthew, who was crying again. "You know I do love you, my polar bear. I always will, despite the "trouble" you've cause me."

Matthew smiled and snuggled into him.

They remained like that, hugging until the bell rang.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! I updated! Mainly due to yet another motivating review!

Oh my, Francis denied knowing about the pic? Hmmm...

Yes, Francis is in Varsity and Matthew is in JV, or Junior varsity. Just to clarify...

Some things to be explained:

* The 100 IM medley race is an individual event. It's butterfly, backstroke, breaststroke and freestyle. Annoying to do, but Mrs. Whitacre and Coach Matthew (or Matt) have been torturing our swim team with those, so... *vengeance*

** Francis (more like moi, the author) kind of described the butterfly. It's hard, but I'm getting the hang of it. Sorry for the crappy description.

Ah, yes, 4 laps is the equivalent to a 100. Nice huh?

In swim we wear swim caps. It's to keep our hair dry. Girls wear it all the time, but the boys (especially in my swim team) only wear it in comps. Since Francis has shoulder-length hair, he wears one.

I decided to have the swim team call Alfred "Coach" because that's how we call our coaches. Well, at least Coach Matt. We mostly call Mrs. Whitacre "Mrs. Whitacre" or by her maiden name "Ms. Burman."

Yes, Alfred and Matthew care about each other, even though it's forbidden. Don't like it? Die! JK, live with it.

Will try to update soon!

P.S. We all watch the news, no? So... we all know what happens to pedophilic teachers, no? So... what's up with the lenient punishment? And anyway, who said I'm a truthful author? Stay tuned!


	5. Changes

We got a temporary coach, for Mr. Jones was suspended for undetermined time (thanks to me).

Kiku became more protective of Matthew, for the bullying intensified. I think that every bully the school has can say that he/she has already met Kiku's tessen.

The school's a lot stricter. Teachers had to take some sort of special course to continue teaching. It couldn't have been good. Rumor has it that it was a course, taught by a police officer, about the consequences of being a pedophile.

The new coach is nice. Her name is Mrs. Kirkland and I wonder if she's somehow related to Jack.

On top of the stress at school, my mom is trying to find me a suitor. As if I was interested in marrying anyone, yet.

She insists on Gil, but I think of him more of a friend. Her reasons? Power, money, prestige. The pastor at the local church wouldn't agree. He is usually telling me that marriage has everything to do with love and soul-binding. Not a surprise that he and mom don't get along much.

The school adopted a new uniform policy. Now it's mandatory to wear one. Those caught not wearing one serve detention.

Gil tries to make me wear the girl's uniform, but I wouldn't be caught dead in it. It could end up in the newspaper.

We students also got our own assembly. It was about pedophiles and a bunch of stuff I wasn't interested in.

Matthew is sometimes absent from school. I wonder if it has to do with the bullying.

The newspaper club was suspended for two weeks before being permitted to begin meeting again.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Had writer's block for this one. The next chapter may spice things up a bit.

Please review! I love to read them!

Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Arthur Kirkland

"Move those arms! Don't stop at the wall!"

Jack stopped briefly to catch his breath. "She…wants...to…kill…us…"

I nodded before continuing. Thankfully it was my last 50, so I got to rest once I returned to the wall with the diving blocks. Eventually Yao, Kiku and Jack joined me in luxury land.

"Great job!" she said. A blonde boy with green eyes had joined her. He had bushy eyebrows and wore a bored expression. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with an open silver-ish jacket over it. His black jeans and tennis shoes completed the outfit.

When Mrs. Kirkland noticed we were looking at her companion, she shook her head, smiling, and beckoned to him. He moved so that he was standing next to her.

"This is Arthur, my son. He decided to join me for today."

Arthur merely waved as we all said some form of greeting.

"Alright then," she said, "We'll practice the flip between butterfly and backstroke. Everyone head to the other wall. You have 20 seconds."

*Thunder was heard as we all obeyed her orders. We then stood around, awaiting further instruction and catching our breath.

"Okay, decide who'll go first. Yao shall demonstrate. Yao?"

Yao immediately began swimming towards the wall, butterfly style. When he was close to the wall, he touched it with both hands** and pushed off on his back. As soon as he touched the water, he backstroked back to us (Kiku, Jack and me). She nodded her approval.

"That is exactly what I wish to see. Number 1's go!" She blew on her whistle.

We all attempted it. I nearly messed up (despite being really good at it), for I noticed Arthur was watching me, a bit too intently.

"Is he your brother?" I asked Jack while Kiku attempted the flip. He nodded."

"Older. He's already out of high school."

"College?"

"Community. He is also part of one of the local gangs."

I stayed silent. "Oh…"

Jack then attempted it. Arthur stepped forward and knelt. As Jack touched the wall, head down, Arthur pushed him down, messing him up. Jack came up sputtering and glared at him. Arthur just shot him a smirk.

"What was that for?" Jack snapped as Arthur stepped away, laughing.

Kiku asked him if he was okay. Jack nodded and Yao forced us to continue practicing.

When we all kind of mastered it, she made us climb out and head over to the blocks.

"Now you are to practice it diving off. Francis, demonstration?"

I quickly put on my goggles and stepped up to the diving block. She blew the long whistle*** and I stepped up on it.

"On your mark!"

I bent down into the diving position.

She blew the whistle and I leapt off.

I dolphin kicked quickly underwater. As soon as I surfaced, my arms went up and I did the butterfly. When I reached the wall, I touched it with both hands and pushed off on my back. Once more I dolphin kicked, but instead of facing the floor, I faced the blurry sky****. When I re-surfaced, I backstroked back to the others.

"Perfect!" she cried as they all cheered. I just smiled and climbed out.

We practiced that until practice was over. Then we did four laps of easy swimming.

My goggles had fallen to the floor, so I was the last one to get out.

When I did get out, I was face to face with Arthur. My hands tightened their grip on the metal rails of the ladder. We were too close for my own liking.

"That was a pretty good demonstration you put on," he said. I murmured my thanks and finished getting out. He handed me my towel and I wrapped it around my waist. Then he walked with me to the lockers.

"You're very pretty," Arthur murmured. I glared at him.

"Available Friday afternoon?"

I gave him my usual response. "Taken."

"By whom?"

"Someone," I said as I tried to speed up. He grabbed my right arm and spun me around. Our lips were inches apart.

"You sure?" he murmured, starting to close the distance. I nodded, trying not to show any sign of weakness. He did smell good…like roses…

He closed the distance. My eyes widened as our lips made contact. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around me, pulling me closer, deepening it. My eyes slowly closed as I accepted it. It felt so good…

When we broke apart, our eyes made contact. I felt my cheeks burn as his intense gaze sawn through my lie.

"When shall I pick you up?"

"…6:30… If that's alright with you?"

"It is," Arthur responded, taking out his phone. "What's your number?"

"I don't have a cell, but I could give you the dorm's…"

He nodded and I gave it to him.

"Thanks lovely. See you in two days' time." He quickly kissed me before turning around and leaving. I stared after him before hurrying off towards the locker to change.

* * *

**AN:** Another mentioned couple has appeared XD! Yes, Arthur will be popping up quite a lot from now on.

When Francis talks about luxury land, he just means resting. It's a privilege to rest in swim.

Explanations (*):

* - It's an expression, I guess. By thunder, it just means that everyone swam quickly to the other side.

** - It's a disqualification if you swim butterfly and don't touch with both hands. I swim butterfly at times, so I've heard this a thousand times.

*** - The long whistle tells the swimmers to climb on the block at swim meets. The coaches normally make us practice like this in order to prep us for the actual competitions. So first you step up to it (no getting on it yet). When the long whistle is heard, you get on it or get in the pool if you're doing backstroke. Then the coach says "On your mark" and you bend down to dive off. Then some sort of noise is made (in this case a whistle) and you dive off. Simple, no?

**** - It depends on how you land. If you are already on the surface, then you just start swimming. If you are underwater, you underwater dolphin kick. (yes on your back). If you're wearing goggles, the world above the water looks blurry. I occasionally swim backstroke so that's how I know.

Wow. Francis is starting to have the hots for Arthur! Wonder how poor Gil is going to react?

Stay tuned!


	7. Cruelty

The tessen shone in the light of the room as Kiku finished cleaning it. Matthew sat on the edge of Kiku's bed, lost in thought.

"You all right, Matthew-san?" Kiku murmured as he tucked the tessen away in the sleeve of his kimono. Matthew barely responded.

"Matthew-san?"

Matthew looked up as Kiku placed his hand gently on his right shoulder. When his violet eyes met Kiku's brown ones, he only saw concern in their depths.

"I'm fine, Kiku. Stop worrying so much about me."

Kiku sighed. "You know you don't trick me. All this crazy stuff going on is affecting you. I'm sorry I can't protect you from everything."

"Nothing's your fault, Kiku. And it isn't affecting me. I'm fine."

"No you're not. When was the last time you spoke with Alfred-san?"

Matthew looked away. "How can I face him after all this? It's my fault everything's wrong."

Kiku sat down on the bed next to him. "No it's not. Don't blame yourself."

Matthew gave a slightly annoyed sigh. "Don't try to deny it, Kiku. You as well as I do know that I was the one who insisted on this forbidden relationship. I'm the one to blame. I should be the one receiving the blows, not Alfred."

Kiku sighed. He didn't know how to convince him otherwise. Matthew was stubborn when he wished to be, and Kiku was never one to argue with him.

"If we hadn't fallen in love…"

"Who can blame you for falling in love, Matt-chan? If you wanted to fall in love then it is your choice, not the world's. They can't decide it for you."

"I know, but they don't accept it. And if they don't accept it, they destroy it."

Then, before Kiku could reply, Matthew's phone went off.

Matthew looked at the caller I.D. before answering. "Hey, Mom."

Kiku remained silent, in order to listen to the conversation.

"I'm outside the school. Hurry up, ok?"

"Yes, mom. Are we going anywhere?"

"We have to discuss things with Joaquin, remember?"

"Oh, that's right…. Can't we-"

"Hurry, Mattie. It is late and it is Friday. He promised to meet us at the house."

"…okay…."

Then Matthew hung up.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes. Gotta go."

Kiku stood up with him and followed him out. "I'll walk you to the gates."

"Okay, Kiku."

At the gates, Kiku waved good-bye to Matthew as he got into his mother's car. Then they drove away. Kiku sighed and looked up at the sky. It was rapidly darkening.

_Well, it does get dark quickly in February…_

He walked back to the dorm rooms. He looked once more up at the sky before entering the building.

* * *

"Can't we call it off?"

Matthew's mom glared at him. "For the millionth time, Matthew, no."

"But he did nothing-"

Her intense glare cut him off. "No, he brainwashed you. That's why you won't accept the fact he only used you."

"He loves me! And I love him! Why can't you see that?!"

"You're too young to understand love, Matt. And stop that nonsense."

"I'm already seventeen! Of course I know what love is!"

"Since you're so smart, what is it?"

"Love is the will to spend the rest of your life with someone. To compromise yourself to that person and to never leave them alone, in the good times and in the bad."

"Oh? Do you really think that could have happened between him and you?"

"Yes!"

"Lies. You don't know what you say."

"Well, I know love isn't what keeps you and Dad together. You fight all the time and he never comes home on time. When are we going to stop faking being the happy family?"

"We are the happy family, so shut up Matthew."

"No we're not."

She then slapped him. "I mean it, Matthew Williams. Shut up."

He glared at her, rubbing his cheek. Then he looked away from her, hot tears pouring from his eyes. She turned back to the road and drove on.

**-Time Skip-**

After the meeting with Joaquin, Matthew locked himself in his room. Once more an argument exploded downstairs. He could hear his parents arguing about the usual: his father's womanizing habits, his lack of work, etc. Newest addition: The case.

He pulled out his phone and sped-dialed.  
On the first ring the person answered. "Hello, Matthew. You know you shouldn't be calling me."

Matthew couldn't keep the tears out of his voice as he replied. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I hope I ain't bothering you or anything…"

Alfred sounded concerned as he responded. "No, you're not. What's wrong, Mattie?"

"I feel so alone, Alfred, and I seriously don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going mad and well… you are the only person who cares about me apart from Kiku. I miss you and I wish the world would let us be together. I hope not to burden you with my problems."

"It's alright, Matthew. You can trust me."

"Well…"

* * *

**AN:** No swimming in this one, so not much to explain... I was quite cruel to Mattie, no? So sorry...

It was quite a confusing chapter, so I don't blame anyone for not getting the content.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	8. Scarf and Mysterious Friend

The phone in the dorm room startled me awake. After I successfully woke up, I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey lovely. Ready for our date?"

I glanced at the clock. 6:30 sharp.

_Merde__!_ "…Oui?"

He laughed, sending shivers down my spine. "I'll be going up, okay?"

I panicked. "No! It's alright! I'll be ready in five!"

"Uh-huh." _Click._

"Impatient bastard…"I grumbled as I looked at myself in the mirror. Thanks to my brief nap, my hair was now slightly messed up. I quickly grabbed my brush and rapidly brushed it. Then I quickly did some adjustments to make it look nicer.

_Done!_

"Wow, you look pretty."

I jumped, and then looked at the doorway. Gilbert was standing there, watching me.

"Gilbert! What are you doing here?!" I cried, standing up. He shrugged.

"I was bored so I came to see if you would provide any entertainment. Oh and your door was unlocked before you ask."

"Thanks for the info, but I have to go now," I said grabbing my jacket and buttoning it up. "Busy."

"I see…" he said. "Well, in that case, how urgent is your appointment?"

"On a scale of 1 – 10, a 10."

"With 10 being a…?"

"Very important."

He stepped out into the hallway to let me by. I closed the door and locked it. I tried not to act nervous. _He can't find out about my date with Arthur…_

I looked at my wristwatch. "I'm going to be late! Bye, Gil!"

Then I ran away before he could do or say anything.

Arthur was sitting on one of the walls enclosing a nearby tree, apparently texting someone. I walked over to him. He looked up as I got nearer.

"Oh, you're here." Arthur said, putting away his phone in his coat pocket. Then he offered me his arm, like a gentleman. "Shall we go?"

I nodded and accepted his arm. A cold wind blew by and I shivered, wishing I had brought my scarf.

"Cold?" he murmured. I nodded.

He then handed me something he had been carrying. I took it and unfolded it. It was a warm, tri-colored scarf.

"Merci!" I cried as I hugged it and immediately put it on. Then I looked at him. He merely smiled a sparkle in his eyes.

"Looks good on you," he said as we continued walking.

"Thank you," I mumbled, my cheeks flustered from the cold.

As we walked on, an idea wormed itself into my head. Slowly, I asked, "Are you expecting anything in return?"

He grinned. "The payment was originally taking your clothes off for me, but then again, if this date goes well, I will want to see you again. So… the payment's a kiss."

I stared at him in slight shock, and then groaned. "Fine…"

He didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

"_You_ have to kiss me, lovely."

My face turned red. "W-W-What?"

"You heard me," Arthur said, laughing as he pulled out his car keys.

He opened the door for me and I got in.

When he got in, I waited for him to be seated before leaning over to kiss him. He pulled me closer and his hands began exploring. When I couldn't ignore the exploration any longer, I broke away and put on my seatbelt.

"Geesh, I wasn't planning anything," he grumbled. "Oh well…"

He started up the car and slowly pulled out of the parking space. After we left the parking lot, I asked him, "Where are we going?"

"A hotel."

"Why?"

"So I can have my wicked way with you."

I glared at him. "Arthur, I'm serious."

"To a decent restaurant that I think you'll like."

I pouted. "It better not be McDonald's, you cheapskate."

He acted offended. "McDonald's? Hwy would I take you there? It's the last place I'll take you on a Friday."

Those words confused me. "Why?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

He shook his head. "Forget I said that. I normally don't go to McDonald's anyway,"

I stared at him for a while. Then I decided it wasn't my business and didn't inquire further.

"Do you like In-N-Out?"

I smiled at him. "I do."

He grinned. "Told you you'll like it."

His car was one of those that if you received a call, this screen allowed you to answer. I don't know what they're called, but before I could ask, he received a call.

He groaned.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked, confused by the weird technology.

He pushed a button. "Yes?"

A strange voice I didn't recognize responded. "Where are you?"

"On the date I mentioned to you bums yesterday."

"Oh… sorry we all forgot. It's nothing important. Sorry we disturbed you. Enjoy your date!"

"It's alright. And thanks…"

The call disconnected.

"Who was that?" I asked, staring at then screen curiously.

"A friend."

The tone of his voice passed on the message that it wasn't safe to inquire, so I remained silent.

* * *

**AN:** Hi! I'm back!

Liked this chapter? Hope you did. Not much to clarify here...

Francis's lack of knowledge about the fancy car Arthur drives comes partly from him and the other half comes from me. I don;t know what those cars a re called so yeah... This ought to reveal some stuff about him.

The tri-colored scarf is blue, white and red (yes, in that order). It's suppose to match France's flag, the tri-color.

Can anyone guess who was the mysterious friend? Yes, it is important. It has to do with Arthur's background and junk. No it is not Jack, or else Francis would have recognized him.

Will try to update soon!

Anything that needs to be explained, just message me or leave a review with your question/comment/concern,

Review please!


	9. The Deal

I tried not to notice the occasional stares I would get as I calmly ate my burger.

"So you like to swim?"

His question caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Don't you?" he pressed on. "Or why did you join swim?"

I looked down at my tray. "I guess we all dream of going to the Olympics, no?"

He laughed and I blushed. _Was he making fun of me?_

"With your talent, I'm sure you'll make it. Which country?"

"France, my native home."

"So you're literally from France? Born here?"

I shook my head. "I'm completely French. My mother came here with me, pursuing my father."

"Did you ever find him?"

"…"

"Sorry," he murmured. "Must be hard for you."

I shrugged. "I don't have much memories of him. I do have some of his stuff, though. He really liked history."

"Do you?"

I laughed. "Caught. I must have gotten it from him."

He smiled. "You look so cute when you laugh. I know for sure that I'll never want to be the reason behind your tears."

"Why do you say that?"

"I like you too much. Why would I ever make you cry?"

I blinked. Then I took a bite out of my burger. "Even if I were to return you your feelings, it would be wrong, Arthur."

He blinked in confusion.

Answering his unspoken questions, I said, "I am with Gilbert. He is my boyfriend. I can't be with you."

"Then why accept the date?"

I sighed. "Did you give me an option? Obviously no."

He shrugged. "You could have bailed out."

"And risk you hunting me down and Gil finding out? No thanks."

He laughed and I blushed.

After a while, I stole a glance at him. He was smiling and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"You should try going out with Kiku."

"The plain, modest, short one?"

"Yes, him."

"Why?"

"I think you'll make a cute couple."

"Really? Can I say no?"

I groaned. "I think you'll like him. He's very likeable."

"I'll think about it…. I still say you'll be a lot better to hang out with."

I rolled my eyes. "Promise me you'll give him a chance."

Arthur looked thoughtful, and then he nodded. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

He grinned. "I'll tell you later."

I sighed and finished my burger. "Shall we get going?" I asked.

He nodded. We then threw our trash away and left the restaurant.

* * *

**AN:** Another uploaded chapter. This has been the shortest one yet. The other one may be shorter. It depends. Wonder if anyone is missing the pool and XD

Anyway... Anyone curious about what Arthur is going to ask in return for going out with Kiku?

More about Francis has been revealed. Slowly everything will be revealed. I can promise as much. Now I'll try to upload another chapter. It is short, so it ought to be uploaded quickly.

Au revoir for now everyone!


	10. The Failed Attempt

We watched a scary movie. I didn't like it. It was too scary for my own liking.

We chatted as he took me back to the dorms.

I had completely forgotten about the deal. He hadn't though.

As I got out, he told me to get into the backseat. I did, confused, and he went in as well.

"Time for you to do your part, love," was all he said.

"But…you never told me what was the condition for you to go out with Kiku on at least one date," I mumbled.

He caught me off guard when he kissed me. I felt myself melt once more into him.

He pulled me closer and I let him. Well, if it only was that…

"Arthur! What-"

"Shh…" he murmured. "I'll try to contain myself."

_Huh? Contain himself?_

He was now pinning me down in the backseat. I looked into his green eyes. They held excitement and something else. Whatever it was, it scared me.

He kissed me. I didn't know whether to respond to get him off myself. I didn't understand what he wanted.

At least until he began undressing me.

"Arthur! Stop!"

He continued. Eventually I began liking it.

He eventually stopped and just looked at me. I blushed. He had already taken off all my clothes.

"Shall I continue?" he murmured, licking me. I trembled.

Before I could respond, the screen lit up. An incoming call.

He groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have left the car on stand-by."

"You might as well answer it," I mumbled. He did.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, daze? Available? 'Cuz I need you ASAP."

"I am busy…"

"No you're not," I mumbled. "I'll be going now…"

I had finished putting on my clothes. Arthur, apparently forgetting there was someone online, grabbed me.

"Don't, please…"

"I have to go. Besides, this is wrong, Arthur. I already have a boyfriend."

Then I left him to his conversation with the person online.

* * *

**AN:** Two chapters in one day! Don't get used to it though XD

Quite short. Barely any inspiration for this one. Anyway, Arthur-chan appears to have his hormones up. Well, the same goes for Francis, but still...

Francis's conscious has finally caught up with him. But he does like Arthur... This can't end well...

Can anyone guess who called Arthur? Wonder what was so urgent?

Au revoir, I doubt I'll update anything else tonight.


	11. Kiku and Arthur

Arthur was talking with Kiku when I walked onto the pool deck. Ignoring them, I waked over to the pool and finished putting on my goggles. Then, taking advantage of the fact Mrs. Kirkland wasn't paying attention to me, I dived in. Quite forbidden for warm-up.

When I finished a 50, she was glaring at all of us in the pool.

"Who dived?" she asked. 'You all know you can't dive in for warm-up."

"Wasn't me."

"Not me."

"Who cares, Mom. It happens all the time."

She looked at the one who said it. It was Arthur.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Every time you don't pay attention to those spoiled brats, they dive in. So technically every person in the pool has dived in at least once for warm-up."

She arched one eyebrow. Then she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Continue with your warm-up."

We did. Eventually Kiku joined us. I asked him what the conversation with Arthur had been about.

"He asked me out."

"Wow. He must like you."

"Nah," he said, looking bored. "It's most likely a one-night stand. There's no way he's interested."

I shot him a sad look. Before I could pester him some more, he put his ring finger to his lips.

"Shh, Yao-nii's coming."

I nodded. If Yao found out…well Arthur would cease to exist, to put it that way.

Mrs. Kirkland was now talking to Arthur. He kept looking at me. _Great, he ratted out on me._

She then walked over and made us do the usual 4 50's.

"Alright then," she said after we finished. "I have your practice schedule planned out."

It consisted of 4 100 IM's, 4 100's Freestyle, and 4 100's our choice of stroke.*

When we finished, she was grinning wickedly.

"I want Kiku, Yao, Jack and Francis up on the blocks."

We all climbed out and chose a block.

"Everyone to lane 6."

After everyone had moved over there, she turned to us.

"Arthur came up with this," she explained. "So you can thank him later."

"Merci beacoup," I sarcastically said, and the team laughed.

"Thank you, Francis, for volunteering," he said, walking over.

"Huh?" _When did I volunteer?_

He looked at the other three and grinned. "Watch, for you'll be doing something similar."

They all nodded. Jack glared at him, but that was about it.

"Okay, what you're going to do right now is a 200 IM, and quickly. If I feel you didn't do it fast enough, then you'll do it again, after a 3 minute break or so. Understood, darling?"

I glared at him and nodded. Then I fixed my goggles.

The whistle blew. I got up on it.

"On your mark." I bent down into position.

_Beep._ I dived into the pool.

I rapidly dolphin-kicked under the water. Once I surfaced, I began doing the butterfly. When I reached the other wall, I touched it with both hands and went under the water again. I dolphin kicked and did the butterfly back to the wall with the blocks. I touched it with both hands and pushed off on my back. I quickly swam to the opposite wall, flipped, and pushed off once more on my back. When I touched the wall with the blocks, I pushed off, did the pull-down for breaststroke and when I surfaced, I did the actual stroke. Once more I touched the wall with both hands and breaststroked back to the wall with the blocks. By this time, I was pretty tired, but was determined not to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me fail. After breaststroke, it's freestyle. Using the last of my energy, I quickly swam to the wall, flipped and went back. **

When I touched the wall, everyone cheered. I pulled off my goggles and grinned at Arthur, who appeared to be in a daze. He returned the smile.

"Yao, you're next."

After Yao finished, it was Jack, then Kiku. After wards, everyone was tortured differently.

And finally, practice was over.

Kiku and Arthur left together. Apparently the date was today.

_Was I jealous?_

* * *

**AN:** Wow. Another chapter in one night? Awesome!

As Francis so kindly stated, it isn't okay to dive in for warm-up. We get scolded for that all the time XD

* - Your choice of stroke just refers to pick your stroke. You can pick from freestyle, backstroke, butterfly and/or breaststroke.

** - This huge paragraph explains (as best as I could) the 200 IM. "IM" stands for Individual Medley. It consists (in order) of: butterfly, backstroke, breaststroke and freestyle. JV (Junior Varsity) does the 100 IM. A 25 or 1 lap of each stroke. The Varsity people do the 200 IM. Since Francis is in Varsity, it explains why he gets it. Each stroke gets a 50, or 2 laps.

Yes, Francis, you're jelly! XD Wonder if Kiku and Arthur will stay together? AsaKiku fans, keep your fingers crossed!

Ugh, I'm so tired. And I have to rest up for Friday's Splash Swim Meet Finals. I am in the finals for the 50 Free (2 laps in freestyle) and 50 Back (2 laps of backstroke). Wish meh luck!

Au revoir, everyone, and good night!


	12. Harmless Chocolate

Gil came into the room as I finished editing the athletics article. He was grinning from ear to ear, as if he had won the lottery.

"What's up with you today?" I asked as he sat down directly across the table from me.

"'I found our headline."

"It better not be something involving a student of staff member from this school."

He shook his head. "None of that. Look at this."

He pulled out a picture from his binder and laid it out on the table. He pushed it across to me.

I looked at it. "Isn't that Antonio, the famous pop star idol person?"

"Yes," Gilbert said, grinning. "And look who's with him."

I studied the picture. "Isn't that-?"

"Lovino Vargas, one of the teachers from that one Catholic school? Yeah."

I stared at him. "How is this a headline?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Antonio brags about being single. Look at this one."

The next picture was of both of them kissing.

"They're going out?!" I exclaimed in shock. Gilbert laughed at my reaction.

"Jealous, birdie?"

"I have heard some of his songs and you could say I'm a fan…"

"Exactly. Now if all his fangirls react the same way, it's a big hit, no?"

I laughed. "Write the column for it, Gil, and have it ready for me by Friday. This ought to be good."

**-Time Skip-**

The newspaper came out the next week. The fangirls were raging, and at least everyone wanted to read the newspaper.

Thankfully, no students were harmed due to it…

-**Another location, same time-**

Lovino looked out his window. Another reporter was standing on his porch. He closed the curtain before anyone spotted him. He sighed and went to his room. _I'll pretend not to be here… Unfortunately, my car's out there… bastard. Stupid Antonio. When I get my hands on him-_

_Ring, ring.  
_Thinking of the Devil…

He answered. "Hallo?"

"Mi princesa! Como estas?"

"Die, estúpido."

"Huh? What's wrong, Lovi?"

"Why is the press hounding me, eh? Did you tell them something?"

"No… Not that I recall…"

"Idiota," he grumbled and collapsed on his bed. "Now I can't come out until they leave. I seriously hope it wasn't you who told them anything, or else…"

"I didn't! Honest! I'll get someone to investigate, okay?"

Lovi nodded, not caring whether Antonio sensed it or not, and turned on the T.V. The news people were broadcasting live. His house was in the background.

"Oye, idiota. Tune in to Channel 5."

"Okay…"

Lovi then shushed him so that he could hear what the lady was saying.

"_We're outside the residence of Lovino Vargas, well-known professor at St. Mary's University. He is rumored to be the boyfriend of the famous pop-star, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo-"_

"Bastardo! You told them!"

"I didn't! Shh... She's still talking!"

"_This information was provided by an anonymous source-"_

Lovi then turned off the T.V. "Now what?"

"We no longer have to keep our relationship a secret, Lovi!"

"…If you were here, I would have made you regret saying that."

"Why, mi princesa? Isn't it good that we no longer have to conceal our relationship?"

Lovino sighed before collapsing back onto his bed. "'it isn't that simple, Antonio."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you don't see what the paparazzi do to the fiancées or couple of a famous person. They hound them, trying to sell the world their dark secrets."

"Yes, but-"

"Bastardo! Don't you see? Whoever told the media the information that we are together just shoved me into the lion's pit."

* * *

**AN:** Finally I update! Yay! Sorry y'all. CST's have been taking up my time. Ugh. I apologize for the delay. Oh well...

Anyways, hope you like this chapter. How did it leak out to the press, you may ask? One of the kids at the school has a news person as a parent and that's how. Oh well... Poor Lovi and Antonio. But admit it! It is true that the paparazzi do hound famous people and their beloveds. Don't deny it. Oh vell... Paparazzis are professional stalkers, but they rarely get prosecuted.

Happy reading!

Translations:

Mi princesa -My princess

Die estupido - Die stupid

Idiota - Idiot

Bastardo - Bastard


	13. Lies

"Of course it's not true, Gilbert! Why would I be lying to you?"

Gil looked at me doubtfully. He truly wanted to believe me, but apparently, doubts were still clouding his mind.

Then he sighed. "I believe you. So you are not with Arthur?"

"No."

He then gave me a weird look. "Then why do people claim you were together yesterday near the locker rooms?"

I sighed, a semi-lie already forming inside my head.

"His hormones were up. He kept on making the moves on me but I wouldn't let him. It probably didn't look like that from a distance."

He shook his head. "They claim you were willing with him."

"Well it wasn't. Do you believe them or me?"

"You."

"Then why so much doubt?"

He looked away. "I don't know. Come, let's go."

I nodded and accepted his hand.

**-Time Skip-**

I groaned as I collapsed on my bed in the dorm. _How much longer will this last?_

I looked up at the ceiling, desiring an answer I knew I wasn't going to get/

_Why can't he leave me alone? And if Gil realizes I lied to him…_

Horrible thoughts crossed my mind. Gilbert would definitely tell everyone my secret, no? Then it was going to be all over for me. I couldn't allow that to happen.

As if on cue, the dorm phone rang. I took it off the hook and answered.

"Hullo?"

"Francis? Is it you?"

"Yes it's me. Who else would it be?"

"Sorry… Look I'm terribly sorry for what happened near the locker rooms. I didn't know Gilbert had seen us-"

"Wait… Gilbert had seen us!? It was him?!"

"Yes…"

I face palmed. _That explains it…_

"Love, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Arthur. Nothing wrong here."

"Oh…"

I looked once more at the ceiling.

"Arthur, we must end this weird affair?"

"Why?"

"I am with Gilbert. Plus, this is wrong. We need to end it."

Arthur laughed. "I ain't giving up on you that easily, love. You're too beautiful for my own liking."

"But you're dating Kiku!"

"On your orders, or have you forgot our little deal?"

I sighed. "How could I?" _Kiku was supposed to make you forget me, you asshole. How did it not work?_

"Well, I was hoping to see you again, but since you appear to be in a bad mood, I shall retrieve my soon-to-be offer."

"What offer?"

"It was just a date."

"Oh… nope, I can't. I'm engaged today."

"To whom?"

"Kiku."

"Really? You're marrying Kiku?"

"No you fool. We have a project to work on. It's due next Monday."

"Fine… Hope to see you later."

"Adieu."

Then I put the receiver back on the hook and groaned. _Great. Another lie. Is that all I can do?_

Quickly grabbing my jacket, I ran out of my dorm and locked it. _Might as well…_

I walked over to Kiku's dorm room and knocked.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Kiku, it's me. I was wondering if you didn't mind working on the project we have to do for Civics."

He opened the door. "I don't mind. Come in Francis-san."

I went in and he immediately took out the necessary materials.

"Okay, let's get to work," he said cheerfully.

I merely smiled and we both got started.

**-Time Skip-**

I quickly changed and got into bed. Trying not to feel guilty about lying to Arthur was hard. I had been available after all, and it was just a date…

I shook my head. He wouldn't find out. Kiku and I did have to eventually get started on the project. It wasn't due on Monday, though. It had been due on Wednesday.

_He won't find out… I hope…_

_And as for Gil, I hope things don't worsen between us…_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for not updating for quite a while! This chapter was mainly to get out of writer's block.

So Francis has been lying for a while now. It's getting very complicated for him, da?

Next chapter will reveal a future conflict. Depends if anyone notices what the future conflict is.

Stay tuned!


End file.
